Nami In Wonderland
by Live In Fantasy
Summary: Namine in wonderland. Basically like Alice in Wonderland with a few minor changes. Axel had a party and Namine had too much to drink. This wierd dream is driving her crazy! Off with her head! Wake up! Mentions of alcohol. Implied Namixas.


Finally some inspiration. Namine or any of the characters here do not belong to me. Please dont mind the typos or grammer, spelling errors. I wrote this about 2 a.m. and finished about 5 a.m. So...Yeah. A bit of Namixas and Namiku but implied Namixas. Anyway...I hope you enjoy this story. Please no flames! I'm a beginner cut me some slack.

* * *

Nami In Wonderland

"Woohoo! Partay!"Someone shouted over the loud music with many people cheering after.

It was all Axel's idea. Yep. Who else would have the courage to? A wild, 18 year old. A big mansion. Parents away for a week. Put that all together and you get an untamed bunch of people wrecking stuff. Oh, and did I mention there is something wrong with the drinks?!

Namine felt dizzy and clutched her head. It was rare of her to be seen in a party, especially these kind of parties. She didn't have any experience in any of this stuff. That's why she didn't hesitate to drink the punch in one shot. At first it tasted horrible but the aftertaste made her want more. Luckily, Mr. Party himself came and told her not to drink it.

"Just go to the 3rd guest room. Either that or my father's study, here's the key"

She took the key and left, squishing through people. Once she found the right door with a locked room she inserted the key and went in, locking the door quickly. It was nice and tidy like it wasn't used 2 days ago.

"Finally, someplace to have some peace and quiet" She said to herself.

The alcohol was getting to her. She needed to sit or lay down somewhere. The study was more of a living room. There was a couch, a leather chair, a fan and a medium sized T.V. She laid on the couch and massaged her head.

"Oh…Why did I let Kairi talk me into this?"

Actually, most of her friends were there. Kairi, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Hayner and Demyx. Olette had to study for a college exam she'll be taking 2 years from now. Pence had a photo contest. Selphie was grounded. Wakka and Tidus had a Blitzball match. Heck, Seifer and his posses invited themselves in.

"Maybe there's something to read" She stood up carefully and scanned the shelf. Law, Physics, Science, Heart conditions, Alice in Wonderland, Anemology…Wait, Alice in Wonderland?

She took out the book and scanned through the pages. It seems so childish for a shelf full of serious, mature, long and boring books to have this.

"Must've been Reno" She referred to Axel's older prankster brother

She went back to the couch, laid her head on the pillow and began to read……..

* * *

"AH! I'M LATE!!! Excuse me, girl but please, GET UP!!" 

"Ow" She rubbed her ear, "What was that for…Demyx?" He had white rabbit ears sprouting at the top of his head.

"Hello, I don't have the time to chat but may you get off my clock please?"

She sat up and Demyx took his clock. "That's weird," she thought, "Wasn't that a pillow last night?"

"Oh, dear! I'm late; I'm late for a very important date! I must run! Run, run away!" Demyx started to get out of the house

"Huh? Wait!" She ran after him and ran past a mirror. She looked back and noticed her blue dress and black headband, "What the heck?"

Then Namine heard the door slam. Namine turned her attention back and went down the stairs. She turned the knob.

"Ouch!"

"Ah!" The door had a face! Strangely, it was Seifer's face.

"Watch it, loser!"

Her eye twitched it was too unreal, "Let me in Seifer" Geez, it's just like trying to pass his so called 'territory'.

"Heh, not on your life!"

She smirked. Normally, shy Namine wouldn't do this but she had the advantage, "Let me in or I'll twist your nose off"

"I'd like to see you try"

"You would, would you?" She gripped the knob and twisted it and pulled it, determined to yank it off.

"Alright, Alright!! Just take the bottle from the table!"

She smiled with victory and took the bottle, "This isn't-"

"No"

"Ok then"

Namine drank it, slowly just in case it was a bottle of beer. She shrank until she was a size of a mouse.

"Was this supposed to happen?" she asked Seifer/Door

"What do you think, stupid!! You know the book, didn't you read?!" He began to laugh hard.

Namine examined the size of his mouth. It was big enough to fit her. She stepped back and charged for the hole. The next thing she knew she fell on something

"Ugh…" Two voices groaned

…Or someone. Namine quickly got off but tripped on the process. The alcohol really knocked her out last night to have this kind of dream.

Two hands offered help and helped her up. They were twins and they were, "Sora? Roxas?"

"No" One said

"We're-" The other got cut off

"Let me guess," She pointed to Sora, "Tweedledee," she pointed at Roxas, "Tweedledum?"

"No" They both said

They took each of her hands and started to spin her around.

"I'm Tweedledee!" The blond said

"And I'm Tweedledum!" The brown haired said

Both of them were wearing matching outfits. Sora and Roxas NEVER wore matching outfits except for an occasion like Halloween.

"Uhm…Is this a dream? Ugh, somebody pinch me…"

Tweedledum pinched her arm, "Sora!" she turned to him with a frown

Tweedledee pinched her other arm, "Roxas!" she glared at them

"Nuh-uh!" they wagged their fingers at the same time, "We're Tweedledee and Tweedledum!"

"Have you seen Dem… I mean a rabbit with a clock and a Mohawk kind of hair?"

"You have to answer our question to get your reply!" Sora/Tweedledum said

"Huh?"

"We want to hear these from your own mouth so why are we so easy to point out?" Roxas/Tweedledee asked with a smug grin

She bit her lip while concentrating. Why _were_ they so easy to point out?

_"That's Sora and his twin brother. Fraternal of course"_ She remembered Kairi say in her first day of school

"Because you two are fraternal twins!"

They smiled and looked at each other, "Wrong!"

"What? But it's true!"

"And it's true that we said we want to hear it from your own mouth!" They walked away

"Hey! Come back!" they disappeared and she could not find them, "….I have nowhere else to go…"

"Oh, Dum, Dum, fiddle Dee, Dee, jerks are Tweedledum and Tweedledee"

Namine looked up at the tree to see another friend sitting on a tree. He had cat ears and a tail.

"Riku! I-I mean…Cheshire Cat!"

"This is great! He'll lead me back home!" She thought with happiness

Riku/Cheshire Cat jumped down from the tree and crossed his arms, "Little girl lost in the woods?"

"Riku please, don't do this to me. I'm having a nightmare. Just please bring me home!"

"I…have no idea what you are talking about nor do I bare the name Riku" he turned his back

Namine felt tears come to her eyes. All she wanted was to go home. How could they be so cruel?

Riku/Cheshire Cat looked at her and tried to ignore her sadness.

"Argh!" He couldn't resist, "Ch-Cheer up. Stop it, I'll help!"

She wiped her eyes and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I can't transfer you home though"

"What? Why?"

"But I can tell you this: Just follow Demyx. Go left and you'll see the Mad Hatter's tea party that's where he'll be"

"Um…Axel's the Mad Hatter?"

"Yeah"

"Figures. The party in the 'tea party' is a good giveaway" She hugged him one more time, "Thanks, Riku!"

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta go before Tweedledee sees me!" then he faded into nothing

She giggled and continued to go to Axel's place. There was a smoke and an incessant laughter in the air. Once she got there, there were about hundreds of teapots, all of them steaming. Two people laughing their heads off on a long table.

"Excuse me" She entered

"Why, lookie here! Why don't you join our celebration?" Axel hiccupped

"A celebration?"

Hayner took her hand and sat her down on a chair, "Yes a celebration! It's my birthday!"

"Um…Hayner, your birthday was 5 months ago"

"Everyday's a birthday as long as there's a party!!"Axel shouted while pouring tea in his mouth

"Tea?" Hayner offered

"This _is_ tea right?" Namine didn't want to have another headache having this nightmare was bad enough

"Yes" She took it out of his hands and sipped it. Yup, it was tea, "Not that I want to be a party-pooper but…"

"Party-Pooper?!" The Mad Hatter's eyes shot open, frantic that anyone might crash the celebration

"Oh I…Demyx!"

"I'm late, I'm late…" Demyx ran

"Wait a sec!" Axel stopped the running rabbit, "Nobody passes through the Mad Hatter's Party without some tea!"

"Oh, dear! I have no time to have tea. The King shall have my head for sure!"

"Calm down, bud" Hayner shoved him down a chair facing Namine

"Demyx-"

"It's Mr. Rabbit to you, young lady!"

"_Demyx_. I am _serious_." She shot him her deadliest glare

The rabbit gulped, "Yes, Nam"

"Who wants some tea?" Hayner butted in before Namine could speak

"Two sugars please"

"Here"

"Thank you" Demyx took a gulp until the cup was empty

"Water, Ms?"

"That would be delightful" Namine drank her water, "We should be going. Right _Mr. Rabbit_?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Thanks"

Mr. Rabbit took a glance at his pocket watch and gasped, "I'M LATE!!" he took off running like there's no tomorrow

"Wait!" Namine followed him until she couldn't see him anymore. Everything was dark, there were no strange animals like before. The path she walked on was now erased and she was alone. There was no hope for her she thought.

What if she'll never go home? She's all alone. All Namine wanted was to wake up. She hugged her knees, bowed her head and cried.

"Nam?"

"Go away, Tweedledum"

"It's Tweedledee!"

"Tweedledum or Dee, Sora or Roxas… Whatever!"

Roxas/Tweedledee knew he wasn't helping at all.

"Are you ok?"

"Why do you care? You just walked away like last time, so why don't you walk away now?"

"Er…I want to help. Answer this? Please. I'm already breaking the rule of the book"

She faced him and wiped her tears, "O-Ok…"

"Alright let me think of something…Hm….Ah, this is easy," He cleared his throat, "Roxas refers to Sora somehow, why?"

"You add an X"

"You're right"

A white door opened and Namine smiled. She never thought she'd see light again.

"Thank you Tweedledee!" She kissed his cheek and went to the light

Tweedledee put a hand on his cheek and blushed. There were roses, Butterflies, Shrubs and Plants and…Cards? There was a human standing there almost like supervising them.

"Excuse me, sir"

"Why, hello"

"Do you know where this is"

"This is-"

"6 of spades! Who are you talking to?"

"N-No one, Mr. Luxord, Sir"

"Maybe you need more discipline! 6 more hours of work!"

"Hey that's not nice! You may be my math teacher but this is my dream!" Namine angrily said

"You dare talk back to me, girl?"

"Ssshh! Don't bother!" 6 of spades whispered to her

"Pick on your own size, Luxord!"

Luxord grabbed her wrist

"Let go!" A few minutes of struggling, she kicked his foot and punched him on the stomach

"Take her to the queen!" Luxord managed to say

"Huh? No, I-"

The two guards lifted her up

"Where are you taking me?!" She struggled to get out of their grip

Demyx, climbed up a small flight of stairs until he reached the podium. He took out a trumpet and blew, "Presenting the King of Hearts!"

Namine gasped, "Principle Xemnas?!" He was wearing black and white hearts

"Silence!"

"Daddy, I-"

"Presenting the Princess of Hearts!" Demyx announced

"Kairi!" Namine whispered. She looked like a princess. Red and Pink hearted dress and a crown.

Kairi looked at her, "Daddy, you took an innocent person again?"

"She is in court for assaulting the leader of the cards!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Luxord can be pretty hot headed"

"Silence!"

"Yes, father"

"Don't I have anything to say in my defense?"

"Do you have any proof or witnesses?"

The 6 of spades gulped and sweated

"Ye-"

"Well, I don't care! Off with her head!"

"Guilty!" Demyx shouted

She could swear she almost stopped breathing

"Daddy!!"

"What is it?" Xemnas started to get angry

"Can't you let her live?"

"No"

"A month"

"No!"

"A day then! Please! Just for me" Kairi pouted

"Fine. Put her in the cage!"

They shoved Namine inside and locked it.

"Wake up, Namine! Wake up! Wake up, Wake up!!" Namine convinced herself.

"Guards on break!" Demyx commanded

Kairi sneaked in from garden. She opened her purse and took out a key.

"Princess? What are you doing here?" Namine quietly asked

"Sh! I'm here to bail you out"

She unlocked the cage and Namine shook her hand, "Thanks, Kai. How do I get out of here?"

"You don't know?!"

"Break over!"

"Oh no!"

"Hurry and just run"

"But where?!" She panicked

"Hey! The prisoner has escaped!"

"Run!"

Namine began to run. All of the cards ran after her. Dizziness was coming to her again. They came closer and closer.

"Wake up!" She heard Kairi say

"Snap out of it!" The Mad Hatters said

"You can make it!" The Tweedle Twins cheered

"Wake up Namine" The Cheshire Cat chanted

_"Wake up"_

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Namine, _WAKE UP_!"

Namine gasped as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Roxas hovering over her

"Tweedledee! I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged him

Roxas blushed, "Tweedle…dee?"

"Yes…Aren't you twins with Tweedledum?" she pointed at Sora

"Hey! I resent that!"Sora said misunderstanding it for Tweedledumb

She realized that every one of her friends were in the room.

"Geez, you must've had one heck of a dream, Nam" Axel said picking the book off the floor.

"How'd you guys get in? I locked the door"

Axel scoffed, "I have a key, duh!"

"So…It's all a dream"

"Uh-huh" Riku nodded

"You're not the Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatters, Tweedle Twins, A Princess or a rabbit?"

"Nope" Demyx said

Namine took a deep breath and shut her eyes tight. When she opened them, they were still there. She grinned, "YES!!"

"We were looking all over this big house for you" Hayner added

"You were?"

"Yeah! We hadn't noticed you were gone until we woke up" Kairi smiled

"It was a good sleepover" Sora yawned, "Anyway, who wants to eat? I'm hungry"

"Mind telling us your dream?" Roxas asked

"It's really weird"

"We don't mind" Riku helped her up

"Anyone want tea?"

Namine groaned loud and everyone looked at her. She laughed nervously, "its part of the story"

The End

Thank you for Reading.


End file.
